The Discovery
by soooosparkly
Summary: Chloe is a lonely girl, having her mother passed away and her father always working. As three new students arrive at her highschool, her life goes into a hectic spiral as they teach her about who and what she really is. Soon, people she trusts will betray her, dark secrets will be revealed and she might just find herself some romance along the way.
1. Author's Note

-Author's Note-

Okay, so it will take me a while. I don't just want to post one chapter for my first entry, because I find that when I'm looking through all the DP fanfics, I usually skip past the one shots and find one that's longer. So, I'll probably wait until I'm finished seven or so chapters until I submit them, so it will take you guys longer to read and give me more time to finish chapters. I know it sounds a little weird right now, but the whole idea is that I want you guys get hooked to the story and read it right through until the end. Can't wait to for you to read it!

-Angie

(P.S. This will be my only author's note. Chapters are on the next page and so on)


	2. Chapter 1

!

'_BRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG!_

"Ugh!" I complained.

It's the first day of school. A whole new year, a fresh new start.

'_How exciting.'_ I thought glumly to myself.

I don't easily make friends, which makes school 100 times harder to deal with. Also, I'm not super pretty, and compared to all those other girls, I look like a sack of potatoes; Boring and plain.

They all have long thick hair, a strong, athletic build, and their faces plastered with makeup. I have short, wispy hair, absolutely no muscles or curves, and a plain face, though I did get the occasional complement on my big, blue eyes.

I rolled out of bed, managing to knock over the glass of water on my nightstand. It shattered into a million tiny pieces. I flinched at the sound. Did I tell you that I'm very clumsy?

"Maria! I knocked my glass of water over! Again!" I called out.

Maria was our Monday maid. Yes, we have a different maid for every single day of the week. My father is a rich business man, which means it makes quite a compact on my life. We live in an apartment building, but we don't own just one apartment. We own a whole floor. He spent thousands of dollars to get the walls knocked down and completely change the entire floor, until eventually it was like one, gigantic apartment.

Maria came in with a dustpan, cursing Mexican under her breath.

"Chloe! This is the third time you've knocked it down this month!" she snapped.

"I know, but I accidentally-" I started.

"-knocked it over, I know." She finished for me.

She crouched down and began sweeping the wet shards of glass while I made my way out of my room, trying not to destroy anything else in the process.

My room is as big as three master bedrooms. It has a king sized bed, a lounging area with a couch and t.v., a bathroom as big as a guest bedroom, and three walk-in closets.

I made my way to the kitchen, which, as you can probably geuss, is very big.

"What would you like to eat for breakfast 'zis morning, Ms. Chloe?" said Antoine, our chef from France. Surprised we have a chef? Don't be.

When I was a kid, my mom used to cook. We didn't live on an entire apartment floor, we didn't have any maids, we didn't have a chef. We lived in a small house by a forest. She would take me out there every day to play hide-and-seek. Everything was perfect. We were a family.

Until I was six, when she was driving around and was hit by a mental person. They found her in a ditch, but somehow the driver got away before the police arrived. They searched and searched, but the driver was never found.

"Just my usual, please." I said.

"D'accord, one pop tart coming right up!" He answered.

Once he was done microwaving it, he set it down on the table and I started to glob on the icing.

Once I finished it, I gave the plate back to him which he put in the dishwasher.

I continued into my room and when into one of my closets. It was kind of chilly out, so I decided on some jeans, a simple white v-neck, and some navy blue flats. I brought them into the bathroom, where I showered and brushed my teeth. Once I was changed, I started to blowdry my hair. After that, I figured out what in the world I was going to do with my mess of a hair. I then decided on just pinning my bangs back. I took one good look at myself in the mirror, and thought that it was fine.

Once I was 100% ready, I grabbed my backpack and took the elevator down to the lobby.

"Hey Zach!" I said to our doorman.

"Ready for school, Miss Chloe?" He asked

"No." I groaned.

"Come on Chlo, eleventh grade was my favourite year! Have fun!" He said brightly as I walked out the door to my chauffeur.

"I'll try." I said glumly.

I walked out to where my chauffeur was waiting for me. He was patiently holding the door for me. Now I know what you're thinking. I'm a spoiled brat who can't do anything herself. I can, but my dad hired all these people to do things for me, so I try my best to help them out when I can. My chauffeur is meant to make sure I get dropped off to school on time, even though I have my own car.

"Thanks, Thomas." I said.

I got it and put my seatbelt on. He got in and started making his way to drop me off to school.

We rode in silence, with soft jazz music playing in the background while I nervously played with my fingers.

After what seemed like what was an eternity, we finally arrived. Kids were being dropped off my the bus, their parents, or they just drove themselves to school.

"Pick me up at 2:15?" I asked.

"Of course." He said just before he drove off.

I turned towards the school before muttering under my breath, 'This is going to be a looong year.'


	3. Chapter 2

I entered the doors, revealing kids scattered everywhere.

I tried my best not to bump into anybody, desperately trying to find my locker.

I was almost there, when I turned a corner and ran head into somebody. I braced myself, expecting to fall down, when a huge hand grabbed my forearm and held me up.

I looked up, to reveal a boy who was super tall, with mild acne and black hair that hung in his eyes. His eyes were the most extraordinary shade of green, and for a second I swear I thought they were glowing.

"S-sorry." I stuttered. '_Stupid stutter.'_ I thought to myself.

"Watch where you're going." He said in a low voice. Then he stalked away, towering over everybody while most people stared at him.

'_Well, isn't he a little ray of sunshine.' _I thought.

After I recovered, I continued walking until I found my locker. The bell rang, while I crammed my backpack into my locker and took out my binders and pencil case.

My first period was biology, and now the entire hallway was almost completely empty. I rushed to class, when I felt a light tap on my shoulder.

I turned around to find a good-looking boy about my age, with blond hair and brown, almond-shaped eyes. He was smiling broadly at me.

"Hi! I'm Simon. I was wondering if you know where the biology room is?" He said brightly.

"I'm Chloe. I'm headed there now, you can come with me if you want."

He followed me there, when I found that class had already started.

"Chloe," said Miss Brown, the strict biology teacher, "you're _late_."

"It's my fault, I couldn't find my way here." Simon said.

"And you are?" She asked.

"I'm Simon Bae. I'm new." He said, once again smiling broadly, showing his pearly white teeth.

"Well, I guess I can let it slide this once." She said, blushing a bit. "Take your seats." She said, pointing towards the two only seats left in the back.

He let me take my seat first, making me too to blush.

"Thanks." I said.

"Anytime." He replied.

Biology class was a complete blur, even though she wasn't even teaching.

Class ended and I said my goodbyes to Simon and made my way to English class. If I had entered even one second later, I would have been late.

There was only one seat left, which was next to the rude green-eyed boy from earlier.

I sucked in a deep breath, stood up straighter, (though it didn't make much of a difference since I'm five foot nothing) and made my way over.

The teacher, Mr. Green, was still getting his lesson plan ready, so everyone was still chatting.

Desperately trying to break the silence, I finally said, "Hi. I know we kind of got off the wrong foot earlier, but I'm Chloe."

He didn't say anything, just turned his head to look out the window.

"Ok, then." I said under my breath.

Mr. Green turned towards the class and said, "I'm Mr. Green, and I will be your English teacher this year."

After he finished his introductions, he said, "Now, we have a new student in our class." He pointed to the nameless boy next to me. Some people turned to look, although most of the class was already staring.

"His name is Derek Souza, and I want you all to make him feel him welcomed. Now, the seats that you are in right now will be your seats for the rest of the year."

'_That's just peachy.'_ I thought to myself.

For the rest of the period he was explaining what was expected of us, blah blah blah.

Derek was already gone the second the bell rung.

I was heading to lunch, when I bumped into my best friend, Liz.

"Hey!" She said. Liz was super nice, sweet, and bubbly, with long blond hair and a passion for talking. "How's your first day going?" She asked.

"Ok, I geuss." I replied.

"Oh, don't be so glum, Chloe." She said as we were making my way to the cafeteria. "I thought Math was going to be really bad, but…." She launched into a whole story about how her friend Amy was in her class, and how they're partners, but I wasn't really listening, so I didn't catch the rest.

"Earth to Chloe?" She asked.

"Sorry." I said.

"Who's that? He's cute." She said and pointed to Simon. He saw us and began making his way over.

"Hey Chloe!" He said, that familiar smile returning.

"Hey Simon." I replied.

There was a few seconds of silence before I said, "Oh my god! I can't believe I didn't introduce you guys! Liz, this is Simon. Simon, this is Liz."

He held his hand out to shake hers. "Nice to meet you." He said.

"You too." Said Liz, blushing.

Does he make all the girls blush? Probably.

"I should probably get back." He said, pointing towards where he came from. "See you later!"

"Bye!" We both said.

He returned to his friends.

'_Wait. Is that…. Derek? _I thought. _'Why would someone as nice as Simon be hanging out with Derek?' _He was also with another girl with short, black, pixie-like hair and the same eyes as Simon. '_His sister, maybe?_

We paid for our lunches and bumped into our friend Rae on the way. We found a table and began eating our lunches.

"Hey, does anyone else have any classes with Derek Souza?" Rae asked.

"I do." I said.

"He is totally creepy. Quite honestly, I find him scary." She said.

I looked around the cafeteria and found Derek sitting on the other side of the caf with Simon and the black-haired girl. I almost swear that I saw him flinch when she said that, though it's impossible that he could have because of all the noise in here and he's sitting so far away.

"Apparently, his brother's name is Simon and his sister's name is Tori." She said.

I almost choked on my food. "Simon is Derek's _brother?"_ I asked in disbelief.

"_Foster _brother. Tori is Simon's half-sister. Their dad is a lawyer, and I heard rumours that Derek broke a kid's back in a fist fight from where they came from last. Their dad saved his sorry butt, and they moved here." She finished.

"Wow." I said.

Lunch finished and before I knew it the school day was over.

I lay in bed that night, and I couldn't seem to get Derek out of my head.

I mean, you would have to be very strong to break someone's back, and I doubt that Derek had the muscles to do it. He was strange, but I was determined to figure out exactly what lies underneath his tough guy act.


	4. Chapter 3

(Chloe P.O.V.)

The next couple of weeks went by quickly, and before I knew it, it was almost Thanksgiving. I befriended Simon quickly, but Tori on the other hand, not so much.

She could have her moments, but for the most part, she is just plain snarky. Rude comments, mean questions, etc. How Simon is related to her, I will never know.

Like I said before, Thanksgiving is coming up, and I'm so excited because this will be the first Thanksgiving in 9 years that my dad will spend with me.

Thanksgiving was my mom's favourite holiday, and for the past 9 years I've had to spend it by myself because it reminded him too much of her.

It was a Saturday, so I got to sleep in, though for me, sleeping in consists of waking up at seven. After laying in bed for an hour, I finally decided to get up, this time careful not to knock my glass of water down. I headed down to the kitchen, and saw something I thought I would never see in a million years.

My dad was sitting there, in some sweats and a simple t-shirt, drinking a coffee and reading the newspaper.

For most people, that's typical, but for me, it's practically foreign. He was always away for business trips, the longest one reaching 1 month and 17 days.

"Hey Chlo-Bo!" He said, acting as if this happened every morning.

Trying to act as natural as possible, I said, "Hey, Dad."

"Listen Chlo-Bo, I have to tell you something." He said, a frown transforming on his face.

'_Uh-oh.' _I thought.

"I have to go on a business trip." He said.

"Ok, for how long?" I asked him.

I paused a second before answering, "Two and a half months."

My eyes widened, though I tried not to show it.

'_I have to spend Thanksgiving alone again. And this will be the longest business trip he's ever been on. And…. This is the first Christmas he's ever missed.'_

"When do you leave?" I asked slowly, not wanting my voice to crack.

"Tomorrow." He said.

He finished his coffee, claiming he had to start packing.

I made myself a bowl of cereal, and ate it in silence, once again alone.

"You could spent Thanksgiving with me." Said Liz.

My dad had left for his two and a half month extravaganza yesterday, when we shared our goodbyes and an awkward hug.

It was now Monday, and Liz and I were slowly putting our bags away.

"Don't you and you're family go to your cottage?" I said.

"Ya, but you could come." She replied.

"Liz, you're favourite place in the whole wide world is that cottage, and you only go once a year. I don't want to ruin it for you."

"But-" She began.

"It's fine. I don't mind spending it alone." I said.

But in fact, I did mind. I hated spending it alone.

Afterwards, I headed to biology. I took my usual seat next to Simon and we chatted a bit before Ms. Green began the lesson.

"Now I know that Thanksgiving is in a little more than a week, but I'm assigning you all a project. It will be due after Thanksgiving, and you will work with the person you sit with."

Simon smiled at me, and I returned it.

"I have a hat full of topics, and you will pick one and that will be your research topic." She explained.

When she made her way over to us, I reach into the hat and pulled out a small slit of paper.

"Plant Crowding." I read.

"Well that sounds fun." Simon said sarcastically.

"When do you want to start working on this?" I asked.

"You can drop by my house Saturday, if you want to." He said.

He wrote down his address and his phone number. "Just call me to confirm a time." He said.

"Ok." I replied, sliding the piece of paper into my bag. "See you later!"

"Bye!" He answered.

I then made my way over to English. Derek was staring out the window, like he always did. I sat down next to him and got my notebook out.

"Alright," Mr. Green started. "I am giving you all a week to write a 5000 word essay, on any kind of mythology. "You will work on this project with the person you sit with, and you will each write 2500 words. You can begin to discuss what topics you would like to work on with your partner

"So, uh, what mythology do you want to-" I started.

"-Greek mythology. Their myths teach lessons, and it will be the best to work on." He interrupted, still staring out the window.

"When do you want to-" I said.

"-tomorrow at lunch." He once again finished for me.

The rest of the class Mr. Green talked about how we were supposed to write it up, etc.

Liz was waiting for me by the door when class ended.

"How was class." She asked?

"Well, tomorrow I have to meet Derek Souza in the library at lunch so we can work on our essay about Greek mythology." I said.

"Oh." Was all she said.

We made our way over to the cafeteria with Rae wilding flailing her arms at us. After we bought our lunches, we joined her.

"How was class?" She asked as I bit into an apple.

"Tomorrow I have to work in the library with Derek Souza." I said with my o=mouth full.

A look of worry came across her face. "Chloe, make sure there's someone else in the library too. It's not safe to be left alone with him."

"Rae, please. He hasn't done one thing this year to prove himself dangerous. He never even talks to me." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I know, just….. be careful." She said, a small smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 4

(Chloe P.O.V.)

The next day, I set off to the library at lunch to go work on me and Derek's paper on Greek mythology. When I got there, he was already sitting at a table, hunched over a book. I sat down across from him, getting my notebook out.

"Hey." I said.

He didn't even look up.

"Ok, what is your problem? I have been nothing but nice to you, and you won't even take the time to tilt your head back and say 'Hi' back!" I said, fuming.

That one got his head up. After a few seconds of looking at me, he continued reading the book.

"Ugh!" I groaned. "Does this always happen when people try and be friends with you?" I said.

His head instantly snapped up from the book. "People don't try and be friends with me." He said, a mix of anger and sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sure that's not true." I said in my most soothing voice.

"Yes it is!" He snapped, causing me to flinch. "I'm dangerous." He mumbled looking down. He got up, and started walking towards the door.

"Derek," I started, getting up after him. "wait."

"I don't need your pity." He said harshly.

"Please Derek, I'm sorry, just come back-" I pleaded.

"I SAID I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!" He roared. At the same time, he got a good grip on my arm, and pushed me back. Hard. So hard. _So_ hard, it felt like it was humanly impossible.

I fell on my back, my head bashing the carpet floor. Even though it was carpet, I could still feel the stone-hard cement underneath it.

I got up too quickly, making my vision go fuzzy for a second. It didn't hurt as bad as it did before, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt.

Only when I stood up is when I saw fear swimming in his eyes. He felt guilty, and mad at himself for doing it.

He slowly started backing away, making his way to the door. It was like it was him that had been hurt when it was me.

That's when it finally hit me. He was afraid that he'd hurt me, just like he did that boy who will now be in a wheelchair the rest of his life.

"Derek, I'm fine. I'm ok. It doesn't even hurt." I lied.

I knew that he didn't believe it for a minute.

He walked quickly down the hallways, so fast I actually had to sprint after him.

He went out the back doors, me following just a bit behind.

There was a forest behind our school. See, that's one of the main attractions of this city. You can be in a forest one minute, and within a five minute drive be in the busy city.

Obviously, this means the school is in the forested area.

Derek broke into a jog, slowly entering the forest. Because he was so fast, I got there just a few minutes after, therefore I had no idea which way he went.

"Derek?" I called out. "Derek! I'm fine, everything's ok. Just come out."

I heard a rustling coming from a nearby bush. After came a cry of agony. I kept hearing these weird cracks and snaps, the same sound bones would make when they were being broken in a movie.

"D-Derek?" I stuttered. "Derek, i-is that y-you?"

The rustling and snapping stopped, replaced by a heavy panting.

A huge black wolf emerged. The wolf was almost my height, with inch-long claws. It dipped its muzzle, as if it was ashamed. Its eyes suddenly flicked up to meet mine.

Those eyes. Those intense green eyes that seemed like they were almost glowing. They were so captivating, they could only belong to one person.

Derek.

"Oh my god." I breathed.

I slowly backed away, unsure what to do. I mean, I never thought I would encounter an impossibly large wolf with Derek's eyes!

It saw my fear, so it slowly took a step back, giving me the perfect moment to run. Which is exactly what I did.

I ran as fast as I possibly could, till my legs were so sore they felt like jelly and I couldn't breathe. I could still see the forest, though, so I hid behind a shrub and waited to see if the black wolf would emerge, jaws wide open to devour its prey.

But what I saw was the complete opposite. This creature was much taller, with skin instead of fur and fingers instead of claws.

This creature was Derek.

He took a long breath through his nose, and found me instantly.

He started sprinting towards me, at top speed.

Once again, I had no idea what to do. My mind kept telling me to run, but my legs were glued to the ground.

He got to where I was moments later.

"Chloe." He started.

I didn't let him finish though, I interrupted him by saying, "S-stay right where you a-are."

He did as I said, which surprised me. "Just let me explain, what you saw in there was a-"

"man-eating wolf! With claws and fangs and fur and- wolves don't live here Derek!" I finished for him, on the edge of hyperventilating.

"Chloe, please. Just hear me out." He said, moving towards me.

I didn't get to hear him finish though, because I started a complete and utter sprint once again, with Derek right on my trail.

"Chloe! Stop!" He yelled.

I turned around sharply, him almost slamming into me.

"Just leave me alo-" I yelled. I was cut off with the most awful sight possible.

There, behind him, on the other side of the forest at the edge, was a man, creeping up behind a woman who was looking around, like she was trying not to found by someone. He raised the brick above her head, and sent it bashing down on her skull.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, and looked away.

He quickly followed my gaze, but didn't seem effected in the least. "Chloe, what is it? What are you looking at?" He said, worried.

I looked back at the woman, now on the ground, her head bloody. The man was grinning above her, the bloody brick still in his head.

"Chloe!" Derek said, bringing me back into reality. "What's wrong?"

"Y-you don't s-see that? That m-man just k-killed that woman by hitting h-her head with a b-brick!" I said, tears now streaming down my face.

"Nobody's there, Chloe." He said, worry lines on his forehead.

"I h-have to g-get away from here." I said, trying me best to wipe my tears away, even though they continued to drip down my face.

I didn't think. I just ran. As far away as I possibly could. And this time, Derek didn't follow me.


	6. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning all groggy. I couldn't sleep at all last night. I kept thinking of the previous day's events.

I mean, a wolf? In a local forest? And when the wolf suddenly disappeared, out steps Derek? And after, I was seeing invisible murders?

It was official. I was crazy.

I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. I had dark, purplish-gray circles underneath my eyes. I got dressed and tried to tame my mess of a hair. I didn't bother eating breakfast, I'd just grab something from the café.

I drove my car to the café, and picked up a bagel and a large coffee. '_It'll have to do for now.' _I thought to myself.

I drove into school moments before the bell was about to ring.

I saw Simon, Derek, and Tori across the lot, standing by their car, quietly arguing about something. I got out of my car, and looked at them. They saw me, and instantly stopped talking. They were practically staring at me to the point where it got kind of uncomfortable.

Derek broke away from them and started making his way towards me. I ducked my head down, and turned the other way.

"Chloe!" He yelled. I pretended not to hear him and walked faster.

He caught up to me within seconds. "Chloe." He said again. "Can we talk?"

"What for? There's nothing to talk about."

"Just let me explain. Can you meet me in the library at lunch? There's something I need to tell you." He said.

"I'm not meeting you anywhere, just leave it at that."

A flash of anger passed his eyes for a split-second. "Whatever." He grunted.

I walked past him, and stopped dead in my tracks. Across the lot, there was a drunk group of boys ganging up on another boy. They had sharp pieces of broken beer bottles in their hands. The leader of them advanced on the other boy, and began slashing him with the bottle. There was a lot of blood and screaming involved.

"No." I moaned. "No no no no no.."

"Chloe what is it? What's wrong?" Derek said sounding alarmed.

"This isn't HAPPENING!" I said.

The small boy tried to fight back, but that just made the leader madder. He pushed the small boy to the ground, and I heard a loud crack as the boy's skull hit the concrete. A pool of blood started pooling around his head, and his eyes were staring up at nothing.

I couldn't breathe. Everything was becoming fuzzy.

"Chloe, what's the matter?" His words sounded slurred.

I tried to take a step forward to help the boy, but my knees caved out underneath me. Dereks strong arms held me up. I looked up at him

"Didn't you see those boys kill that other boy?" I said, but it came out more like 'Dint you see thuse bays keel that uther bay?'

I looked up again to see Derek's eyes come to final realization.

His eyes were the last thing I saw before I was welcomed into a world of darkness.

I woke up in an unfamiliar car.

I then started to panic.

"You awake?" I heard a familiar voice say.

It was….. Derek?

'Wha…. What am I doing here?" I said.

"You passed out. I told the nurse I would take you home." He said simply.

"But….. my car!" I said.

"Already taken care of. Simon will drive it to your house tonight." He said.

"What did you tell the nurse?" I asked.

"I told her you fell down on your head." He replied.

Speaking of bumping heads, I remembered the now dead boy from across the lot.

"Did you see those boys?" I said quietly and urgently.

"Listen, I have to tell you somethi—" He started.

"Just. Answer. Me." I said.

"No. No one was there." He said, pretending to stare at the road.

There was a few minutes of silence. I took a deep breath and said, in a fresher tone, "So, is this your car?"

"Ya. I was the first to get my driver's license, so it was originally mine, but now Simon and Tori share it with me." I could tell from his voice that he was trying to lighten the mood as much as possible.

"Oh." I said. "Um, you're going the wrong way."

"I thought we should stop at the café to get you something to drink. Because you fainted we need to let the blood flow back to your head." He said.

"Ok." I said in a small voice.

We drove the rest of the way there just making light conversation. I found out that Derek isn't much of a talker, but he did manage to say some things at the right time.

We pulled in the café's parking lot. It was when I undid my seatbelt, opened the car door and took a step out that the dizziness came back to me.

Once again, my knees started to buckle from underneath me, but Derek held me up.

"Careful." He grunted.

I continued walking, but slower this time. Derek held the café door open for me, and I was instantly hit with the smell of hot, sweetened drinks. And let me tell you, it had never smelt that good. I sat down at one of the tables while Derek ordered me a drink.

"Can I get a medium coffee?" Derek asked the lady at the front.

She gave Derek a once-over, grimaced, and said, "For here or to go."

"For here." He replied with a scowl on his face.

Once it was ready and paid for, he came back over and placed it on our table.

I took a small sip first, and then began guzzling the burning hot liquid down my throat. Derek raised his eyebrows at this, making me feel self-conscious.

He watched me for a few minutes while I took smaller sips.

Once I was finished, I said, "I should probably get home. I'm beat."

"Ya." He replied.

We made our way back to his car, and got in silently. In fact, we drove the whole ride home in silence, except for when I told him where to go.

"This is me." I said, pointing to our building.

He drove into the lot and walked with me into the lobby.

"Hey Chlo, why are you home from school so early?" Zach (our doorman) said.

"I'm not feeling well." I said.

"And who is this gentleman you have here?" He said, looking at Derek.

"Oh! Um, this is Derek, my…. friend. Derek, this is Zach, our doorman.

"Nice to meet you." Said Zach, holding out his hand to shake Derek's. Derek shook his hand, grunting a hello.

"See ya later!" Said Zach.

We rode the elevator up, and got off on my floor.

"Um, where are all the apartments?" Derek asked.

"We, uh, own the whole floor." I said.

His eyes grew wide, and then just said, "Oh."

I got out my key and unlocked the door, never having felt so good to be home.

"Well, I'll see you around, I guess." He said.

"Ok." I said.

He took only a few steps away when I yelled, "Derek?".

He turned around. "Ya?"

"Thanks. For everything."

He grunted a 'No problem', and turned around quickly, but I swear I could have saw his cheeks go red.

I closed the door, changed into some sweats and a t-shirt, and crawled into bed while the events of the day played in my mind. Within moments, I was fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

(DEREK P.O.V.)

-Previous Morning-

"You think she's a _WHAT?" _Simon screeched.

"A necromancer. You know, someone who can see ghosts and raise the dead and—" I said

"We know what it is!" Tori hissed.

School was about to start in 10 minutes, and we were huddled by my/our car in the school parking lot.

"No. Chloe is not a necromancer. You're crazy! And even if she is, where's your proof?" Simon said, shaking his head.

"She's been having these weird…. Attacks. Like, she'll just be standing there and then her face goes all pale and her eyes go all wide and –" I started.

"That's not proof." Tori intervened.

"Well maybe it would be if you let me _finish_." I spat out. "She sees deaths where they happened. Like, she saw a woman get killed when a man brought a brick down on her head by the forest. I did some research and found out that that _did_ happen ten years ago. It's a known fact that a necromancer's brain can replay the event of one's death."

"Hey, there she is!" Said Simon. We all stared at her as she pulled her shiny black car in an empty car spot across the lot.

"One of us should probably tell her." Simon continued.

"Well? Who's gonna drop the 'necromancer' bomb on her?" I asked them.

They both looked at me with disbelief. "YOU ARE!" They both whisper yelled.

"What? Why can't one of you do it?"

"Hey, don't look at us! You're the one who found out first." Tori said.

I gave them my most menacing stare, and to anyone who didn't know me would have turned the other way and ran. But Simon and Tori had lived with me more ten years, and they stood their grounds and returned the stare.

"Fine." I huffed.

I started making my way over to her, but she ducked her head down and began walking the other way.

"Chloe!" I yelled as I suddenly caught up with her. "Chloe. We need to talk."

"What for? There's nothing to talk about." This made me angry. Besides my family, people never rejected me.

"Just let me explain. Can you meet me in the library at lunch? There's something I need to tell you." I said.

"I'm not meeting you anywhere, just leave it at that." She said.

Not wanting to lose my temper, I just grunted a 'Whatever'. She started to walk the other way when she stopped dead in her tracks. It was happening to her again. She was seeing a death, right here, in the lot.

She began moaning 'No', and I said calmly, "Chloe, just stay calm."

"This isn't HAPPENING!" She yelled. Thankfully, it didn't draw much attention.

"Chloe, it's ok." I said, but I don't think she heard me. She almost fell, but I held her up. She muttered something I couldn't make sense of. Her eyes closed, and I knew she had passed out.

I picked her up bridal style and began walking over to Simon and Tori.

"What happened?" Tori hissed.

"She fell and hit her head." I said. It would have to do for now.

"Derek, you know as well as we do that that is _not _true—" Simon started.

"Necromancer death vision. I'll tell you later." I said, just loud enough for them to hear.

I continued across the lot, making my way to the doors. I earned stares and whispers from every single kid in the lot.

I even heard one say, "I heard he broke this kid's back from where he came from last. I bet you he killed this one." Pointing to Chloe.

I gave him scowl and walked inside. Once I reached the nurse's office, she saw me and said, "What on _earth _happened?"

I told her Chloe fell and hit her head, and asked if I had permission to excuse my classes and take her home. She wrote up a slip giving me permission and just before I left said, "She's real lucky to have a friend like you."


	8. Chapter 7

(Chloe P.O.V.)

I woke up the next morning feeling slightly…. refreshed. I don't know, I guess that spending that short with Derek wasn't so bad after al I don't know how they happened, but I all I know is that see people's deaths. I got up, ate breakfast, brushed my teeth, got dressed, and headed to school.

When I got in my car, I went to throw my backpack in the passenger seat, but was surprised to find a crumpled piece of paper. I opened it up and it read:

**Tori, do you think Derek told Chloe yet? - Simon**

**That she's a necromancer? - Tori**

**No, that she's a blood-sucking vampire - of course necromancer! - Simon**

**Geez, calm down. And, I don't know, maybe he decided to wait it out. And for all we know, maybe she's figured it out for herself by raising a dead animal or seeing a ghost or something.—Tori**

**Ya right, Chloe's not nearly powerful enough at this age to raise the dead. – Simon**

**Well you never know Simon. She was in the lab being experimented on by the Edison goup when she was a kid, so maybe her powers were enhanced. - Tori**

**I don't know, maybe. We'll talk more after class. - Simon**

That was the end of the note.

I was furious. I mean, what the heck? Who would do that to freak someone out? Who does Derek, Simon, and Tori think they are?

I drove to school, a scowl on my face the whole way there.

I saw them in the parking lot once again, huddled around their car. This time, though, they didn't even notice me.

"What do you think you're doing?" I said, marching over towards them. They all stared at me with wide eyes.

"Do what?" Simon asked, confusion on his face.

"Just what kind of a sick joke do you think you're playing? Leaving notes in my car, expecting me to be freaked?" I said.

"What are you—" Derek started. I interrupted him by holding the note out to him. He took it and read it quickly.

"Simon! What did you do?" Derek said with anger in his voice.

"What? What did I-" Simon started. Derek handed him the note and Simon's face instantly dropped.

"Oh." He continued. "Hey! It's not my fault! Tori was sitting in the passenger's seat dropping Chloe's car off with me. It must have fallen out of her pocket."

Tori started to yell at Simon, Simon started to yell at Tori, Derek started to yell at Simon _and_ Tori.

"Enough!" Chloe yelled. "What _is _this?"

The three siblings started to look at each other, unsure what to say. Simon pulled Chloe's arm and led her away, near the forest where people wouldn't hear, with Derek and' Tori following close behind them.

"Chloe, you weren't supposed to find out this way. We were going to tell you—" Simon started

"Tell me what?" Said Chloe.

"That you're a necromancer." Derek finished for Simon.

"Not again with that stupid necromancer crap! '_Being tested on in the lab.' _Ya right!" I said.

"Chloe, have you ever seen a murder?" Derek intervened.

I could tell my face was turning a ghostly (ironic, isn't it?) white. How did he know that I was seeing murders?

"N-no." I stuttered.

"Have you ever seen people that were never really there?" He questioned me.

"No, of course—" I started.

But then I thought back to something. Something from a long time ago. So long ago my mom was still alive. The memory was very faint, but I could still remember some details.

I was always afraid to go into my basement, as a kid. I would see people down there, people that no one else could see. There old people down there, people who loved to talk to me. They were all very kind. Except, I remember the purple dead man behind the furnace, and Mrs. Hobbs, the terrifying woman with pointy teeth and chunks of rotted flesh falling off of her body.

Everybody always said that they were my imaginary friends. But deep down, I knew they weren't. I mean, what 5 year old has an imaginary friend whose skins plops to the floor every 10 seconds?

Even though I didn't say anything, they already had their answer by looking in my eyes.

"E-even if I d-did, it d-doesn't mean a-anything." I said, my voice quavering.

"Aw, come on Chloe." Tori said. She put her face next to mine and hissed in my ear, "You know it does."

"You…. You guys are crazy!" I said.

I started marching away, about to burst with anger.

They all followed me.

"Chloe, please, wait!" Simon yelled.

"No! Don't talk to me—" I said before I was interrupted by a rustling coming from the woods.

We all stopped dead in our tracks, not knowing what to expect.

Much to my relief, out hopped a cute little bunny. We all exhaled in relief.

Just a second later, we saw the bunny was shaking. Wondering what was wrong, I took a step forward.

"What's wrong little guy?" I asked it.

As if it was reading my mind, the bunny turned itself around so you could see its other side.

Its whole left side was rotted away, crawling with maggots. Right in the center of its stomach was a perfect little circle from where a bullet had landed. It was a truly gruesome sight.

I screamed. The others looked at it with shock on their faces.

"It was her." Simon rasped out. "She brought it back."

"B-brought it back f-from where?" I screeched.

He waited a few seconds before he whispered, "From the dead."

"That's impossible. She couldn't nearly be strong enough yet." Derek said.

"Maybe she is. Think about it Derek, maybe the Edison group enhanced her powers while she was at the lab." Tori responded.

"Oh my god. _Oh my god. _OH MY GOD!" I yelled. "Did I…. did I bring that back from the dead?" I asked.

"Yes." Tori answered.

"That's _impossible_. I couldn't have—"

"You're a necromancer Chloe. You can see ghosts, watch deaths where they happened and… raise the dead." Derek said.

"No. _No._" I moaned, tears running freely down my face.

"Chloe, calm down. We need you to release its spirit now." Derek said, walking slowly towards me, hands out, like I was a small animal that could be scared and run off easily.

"Release its spirit?! I don't even know how I brought it back!" I said.

"Just concentrate. Picture yourself freeing its soul in your mind."

"O-ok." I sobbed.

I closed my eyes and pictured the bunny, its soul coming out of its body and into the sky. I opened my eyes to a soft thump, seeing the body had dropped to the ground.

Memories started flowing back to me so quickly it was like they struck me by lightning. I winced in pain as my brain felt like it was going to burst.

Me, as a little girl, looking on the streets and seeing so many people, some children, some adults, some seniors, all laying around the road dead. Some bloody, some having tire marks on their shirts, some battered and bruised. I saw dead people where they were hit or run over by a car on the streets.

Me, again as a little girl, overhearing my mother talking to my aunt Lauren. '_She's a necromancer. She's seen things no one should see, Lauren. Maybe I should make her forget.' 'How will you make her—no, Jennifer. You're going to—' 'Yes. I will take her to him soon.'_

"Ah!" I cried, hands squeezing my head. My brain hurt so bad it felt like someone was wacking it with a baseball bat.

"Chloe!" Derek said, worry in his voice. He moved forward to attempt to hold me arms and shake me. But just as his fingers rushed me the pain instantly went away.

I stood there panting, trying to regain my breath as the others looked at me with wide eyes.

Suddenly I was filled with pure anger. My aunt knew all along, and she didn't even bother to tell me?! She just thought she would wait it out till I raised something dead and _then _she would tell me?!

I had to see her. I _had _to confront her. Her house was close, just a few blocks down.

I began marching in that direction, and if anyone thought they could stop me? They were wrong.

"Chloe!" Derek yelled. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

They were following me. "I... I had this weird vision thing." I said, still marching. "Like….like flashbacks. And my aunt was there. She's known about what I am all along!"

"So you're going to her house?!"

"Yes!" I said. Her house was coming up just ahead. I looked behind and saw that Simon and Tori had stopped, obviously having no clue what was going on. Now it was just Derek following me.

"Chloe, that's just irrational-" He started.

"Derek, I-I just raised a dead creature. _A dead creature_. I made something l-long gone w-walk again! A-and all this time my aunt knew! I-I'm going to confront her, w-whether you're c-coming or not." I said, my voice ragged and tired.

He thought about it for a second and then said, "Fine."

We continued walking all the way up to her front door. I didn't bother ringing the door bell, instead I banged on the door as loud as I could. I was still banging by the time she opened it, and her expression went from happy to completely confused.

"Chloe, what are you-"

"You have some explaining to do." I cut in. She looked down for a second, and when she looked up I saw her eyes were full of guilt.

"Come inside." She said. "I'll tell you everything."


End file.
